Shredder (2012 Series)
Shredder is a Master of Ninjutsu, an enemy and rival to Splinter, the "Father" of Karai, the Leader of the Foot Clan and one of the two main antagonists. ''Official Description ''Call me Master Shredder. I have trained in the ways of Ninjustsu my entire life and I've sharpened my skills to the highest level. An old enemy of mine, Splinter, is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of Ninjas. The time has come to pay them a visit and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing. ''-''Shredder ''Personality Shredder fights with vicious ferocity, showing no mercy to anyone. Though he finds himself in a city swarming with Mutant creatures and invading aliens, Shredder views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. However, the only thing Shredder cares about is his adopted daughter Karai and his late love and interest Tang Shen. Appearance The Shredder's spikes are bigger and bulkier, though his body is much thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder arms and leg gauntlets. The hand claws are now merged with the arm gauntlets. Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid injury on the right side of his face. Earlier, Oroko Saki had black hair and a natural face, until after his last encounter with Hamato Yoshi, when his face was burnt in Yoshi's home. He now suffers from severe burns and has lost his hair and the sight of his eye, which is now blood red with a white'/'blue pupil. History Shredder was once called Oroko Saki who was a close friend to Hamato Yoshi ('Splinter'). But one day, the two met a beautiful young woman named Tang Shen. Both Saki and Hamato fell in love with Shen but she only loved Hamato. Soon Hamato and Tang Shen had a child and Oroko Saki became overwhelmed with jealousy. One night, he broke into Tang Shen's house and demanded that she love him. When she refused Saki burned down the house killing Shen, but not with out taking Hamato's daughter Miwa. Years later, Shredder has still been hunting down Splinter and his '''4' students the Ninja Turtles. ''TMNT: One Special Turtle He is the same in this series. TMNT: A Brother and Sister's Bond In the 'TCRI Headquarters' in the control room when they tried to save April's Dad from the Kraang, Leo deiced to split into groups. Leo tells Raph to take Mikey and Vee but he made a complained and he tells Donnie to take them but he also made a complained and tells Leo to take them. Mikey and Vee were mad that their older brothers don't want to work with'/'want them so they ran away, Leo and the others tried to find them around the city but they couldn't find them and Leo and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell Splinter what happen. In the next morning, Mikey and Vee had found abandon warehouse somewhere in 'Brooklyn''' and spend the night there and they remembered that their brothers didn't want them and thats why they ran away. They were spotted by the Purple dragons while they was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated them up as Mikey and Vee was fighting them. When Leo,and Raph was to start an auguring who made Mikey and Vee ran away they heard a crash and they Mikey and Vee hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when he and Vee tried to fight Shredder, but Vee was several feet away along with Mikey and their weapons hit Leo's foot then looked up to see his younger brother and sister several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Purple dragons got in the way Leo, Raph and Donnie fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Mikey and Vee as they tired to get up to defend,but Shredder picked them up before they can help their brother and sister Shredder took off with them each in his arms,as their older brothers chase Shredder but he disappeared with their brother and sister. TMNT 2012 Fan Series Hes the grandfather of rick Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Non Mutants Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Bad Boys Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Ninjas Category:The Foot Clan Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive